


Stubborn

by FenrisKin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrisKin/pseuds/FenrisKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull needs back-up against Qunari assassins. Maahiri Adaar think's he could also use a talking-to about old prejudices.</p>
<p>**SPOILER** for Bull's personal quest, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberies with the dialogue, mostly because I was genuinely shouting at the screen when the conversation happened.

“Bull?” The massive Qunari warrior was waiting for her on the battlements and turned at the sound of her voice. “You said you needed to see me, is everything-”

Maahiri's query was cut off as a man seemed to materialise behind the Iron Bull, knife already sweeping dowanwards. The cry on her mouth died as Bull turned to counter it easily; the knife sank up to the hilt in his forearm but he didn't even blink as he casually backhanded the would-be assassin hard enough to send him over the edge of the battlement. Maahiri felt rather than heard the presence of another assassin about to pass her and she reacted on instinct, pulling a dagger from up her sleeve and lashing out. The assassin materialised with blood spurting from a gash in his neck and he crumpled into a heap. Maahiri turned in time to see Iron Bull dropping the final assailant off the edge of the wall. He turned back to her, going to yank the knife out.

“DON'T just yank it out, you idiot!” She ripped a length of fabric from the hem of her shirt and pressed down around the blade of the knife, then eased the blade out carefully. The blood welled quickly but she bound the wound tightly. “We need to get you to a healer. Maybe Vivienne. Was it poisoned?”

“Oh, it was definitely poisoned. Qamek, nasty stuff. But I knew this was coming, so I've been dosing myself with the antidote all week.” Maahiri's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms.

“You knew it was coming?” Her voice came out flat, and Iron Bull seemed to flinch slightly.

“Well, yeah. This is more of a courtesy than an actual attempt at assassinating me, because I turned my back on the Qun.”

“And you didn't think to, oh, warn me that trained killers were on their way?” The words came out a snarl. She was losing patience with Bull and his flippant attitude to living or dying.

“Couldn't risk tipping them off. Besides, I know you can handle yourself in a tight spot.” He sighed. “Can't believe I'm Tal-Vashoth. Tal-Va-fucking-shoth.” Maahiri appraised him coolly for a second, then he arm snapped out and she landed a solid punch to his jaw. Hard enough to send him back a couple of steps. Before he could recover, she was in front of him, grabbing one of his horns to yank his head down to her eye level.

“You fucking listen to me.” She hissed through gritted teeth. “I made the call, not you. It was the right choice to make. But if you are so insistent on pulling all Tal-Vashoth together into one big murderous band, then you may as well kill me where I stand and follow the assassin over the edge. You can hate all of us for the actions of a few, or you can get it into your thick fucking skull that we're all individual and _that's the fucking point_.” She released him and stepped back, ready for any retaliation he may bring. Instead he looked... smaller. Not as big and cocky as he used to be. She felt a pang of sadness for him; giving up an entire belief for the sake of a few loyal men couldn't have been easy.

“You're a good man, Bull. I don't need the Qun to see that.” Walking away, she tossed over her shoulder, “Besides, it's _Vashoth_. I never rejected anything.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is short, i didn't really want much else


End file.
